The Darkness Ascending v2
by Gramzon Dragon
Summary: this is the right one, no copies of the chapters. Shadow is a young orphan who happens to be a rare breed, a unidragon. he always knew he had strong powers yet never knew how to use them properly. one day a friend of his runs off on a "adventure" and Shadow's adventure was just beginning. the mane six are in this , i wasn't able to put down all of them, and amethyst sparkle appears
1. The journey begins

okay, this is my first Fanfiction book to be made, so I don't know if this will work or not, but if it does then good. this is a My Little Pony fanfic, in another one of the storyies there will be a small part of an Inuyasha scene. Its rated T for teen for action and a slight death which never occurs . Enjoy!

It all started 100 years before princess Twilight became queen of Equestria, before the reign of eternal darkness, as well as the visit from the mysterious dimension travelers. A young UniDragon with the parents of a dragon and unicorn embarks on a long journey encounters many things which change his life forever.

Black Shadow was like the average orphan, no memories of their parents. There was a slight difference with him and everypony else, he had a black body, gray spines and under belly, as well as flaming orange hair. With a single black horn on his fore head. He might be what you call a, Unidragon. He never learned very much magic since there were hardly any unicorns in the village. His cutie mark had the moon and stars, all which were marks of the night. One day Mrs. Green, the owner of the orphanage, told everyone "Let's all go outside today and play, it's nice out there". Shadow, as usual sat in the big oak and kept an eye out for everypony. As the sun was setting, which of course was done by Queen Celestia, shadow saw his friend George run off into the woods. _Great last time he went on an 'Adventure' he accidently ate a rancid apple and was delirious for a whole week! _Shadow thought to himself _would he ever learn?_ As shadow jumped down he left a note on the tree and followed his friend into the woods. As the moon was rising Shadow saw the one thing that knew about the most, Midnight Moon, or Princess Luna. He remembered how the Dark Miasma changed her and Celestia had to use the 7 elements of harmony to banish Midnight Moon to the moon where she can be seen every night and remembered. "That was about 950 years ago, I hope she will one day return to her sister and make things right again" Shadow said to himself. As Shadow was walking a small black blur whizzed right past him. He thought to himself _what in scales name was that thing? _All of a sudden he heard a cry from over the hill. Shadow sped off into the darkness and found George laying down George looked up and saw Shadow "and what do you think you're doing?" shadow asked George. George looked away. "Well?" "I, was adventuring" George answered slowly. "Well the moon is high" Shadow told his friend as he pointed upward. George answered with a huff "I know I can see the darkness around us" Shadow looked at his friend; he seemed to be in great pain. Shadow asked what happened. George answered with pain in his voice "I was walking and all of a sudden I was a blur of black whizzed by and I felt as if I was hit hard in the leg, I think it's broken". Shadow walked down the hill toward George and looked at the injury. Shadow gave out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" George asked. Shadow answered the question, "you're lucky that I'm here, it is broken and I can help fix it. It won't take but a mere 3 day period". Shadow used his horn to take the pain away and then used some sticks and a piece rope he had with him to hold the leg in place. George sighed with relief " thanks, for, you know, helping me out" Shadow looked at George "you would've done the same thing for me. Oh and by the way, you won't be able to move until morning". George sighed heavily "fine, but tell me something you know about the moon". Shadow thought for a moment "alright, it started when Luna, the princess who raised and set the moon, was attacked by a strange cloud known as Dark Miasma. It changed her, she was still Luna, but trapped within the darkness. Celestia was forced to put her sister in the moon to try and let the darkness subside. I've also heard rumors that Celestia had created a copy of Luna's good side out of sorrow". "Wow" George exclaimed, "I've never knew that there was a copy of Luna, only about how she got stuck in the moon. And what rumors? You don't have any sources." Shadow gave out a laugh "actually I do" "then what are your sources?" "The shadows are my sources, I can hear there whispers everywhere and they tell me what they know" "how can they talk to you if they are just shadows?" "I don't know really but I think since I am a user of shadows I can communicate with them and hear what they say". "Is that how you found me?" "Yes I lost you several times and the shadows told me where to go". George let out a yawn, "you probably should get some sleep. I can hum you a lullaby I know in Dragontongue" George sighed "sure, go ahead I don't care". So Shadow hurred a lullaby in Dragontounge, an old language never used anymore. George's eyes slowly started to close and George was fast asleep. When George was fast asleep Shadow started to sing himself a different song for he knew something George didn't, a dark presence was nearby. Luna (the false Luna) was flying overhead unnoticed. She saw Shadow and George below. She saw Shadow making a fire with his breath, 'interesting, he can breath fire' Luna thought to herself. Then, what happened next surprised Luna. A dark blur attacking Shadow, and as soon as it appeared, it left just as quickly. From what she saw the creature was trying to attack George, but Shadow prevented that from happening. "I must tell my sister Celestia about this" Luna whispered to herself as she flew off to the castle in the far off place. Currently known as Canterlot.

Daylight finally broke as George was waking up, he yawned deeply. "Man, I can't believe that I fell asleep that quickly", George said out loud, "thank you Shadow, are you okay?" George looked at Shadow who seemed to be in pain. "Yeah, I'm okay" Shadow threw an apple toward George, "eat up, we're leaving shortly". George nodded as he ate the apple. When he was done the red young pony gave Shadow a long stare, 'something is definitely wrong with Shadow, I just know it. But knowing what is wrong with him is a complete mystery. Heck, everything is a mystery with Shadow, no one knows anything about him.' George thought to himself. "Lets be off now" Shadow said to George. The two started walking when George asked " what is your name in your so called ancient language?" Shadow thought for a moment "Vokun, its Vokun." Shadow looked behind him and knew that what ever attacked them would be seen again, very soon.


	2. Journeys Must Start Somewhere

It was around noon when they reached the orphanage, Mrs. Green came rushing out "great hay bales!" she exclaimed "where have you been George? I got Shadows message from the tree. I know when Shadow is with someone they never get hurt." She then noticed George's leg. "W-w-w-what happened" she stammered. "Well" George started to say. "He had a little accident" Shadow finished out for him. "Well then go and rest for a bit George" Mrs. Green told him. As soon as George went inside Shadow told her what had happened, "So both you and George encountered a strange dark blur that injured George?" Mrs. Green asked "Yes" Shadow answered "but my arm got injured as well". Mrs. Green was shocked, "But, I don't see any injury's on you". "That's a good point, but I can use the spell Shadow Hide on my injuries" Shadow explained "so you can't see them unless I stop using Shadow Hide". Shadow's wounds started to show as the spell was removed. "See? I can hide my wounds" as soon as Shadow said those words the wounds quickly mended themselves "And they can heal pretty quickly. And with that shadow left to his tree.

* * *

><p>It was about 3 day after George's 'adventure'. Shadow was out resting in his tree as he usually did when he sensed a slight ripple through him; he knew something had approached, though he didn't really care since it wasn't evil. A few moments later Mrs. Green came by and told him that some pony wanted to talk to him. Shadow sighed, "well at least I was able to take my nap," he said as he jumped down from his tree and walked into the orphanage. To Shadow's surprise it was not one pony but <strong>two <strong>ponies, and not even that, they were Alicorns. a unicorn with Pegasus wings. Shadow bowed in front of them, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna what brings you to our humble orphanage?"  
>"Your Black Shadow aren't you? My sister told me of what happened." Shadow nodded, "if it's alright with you I would like to be called Shadow, I like that name better than my first name." Celestia nodded, "then it shall be, so tell me your version of the incident." "will it be okay if I just show you my memories?" Luna was shocked, "you can do that? not many ponies can do that you know," "well," Shadow said, " I'm not entirely a pony, I'm also a dragon." Shadow started to concentrate and a slight black glow appeared on Shadow's horn as a image started to appear. Shadow fell into a deep meditation and the image started to show clearly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why does he always do this? I'll never understand why, the moon is beautiful, she is a beauty indeed," the so called dark blur went by and Shadow exclaimed, "what in scales name was that thing? And I lost George again," 'he's this way,' <em>a voice called out. "thanks guys, I really appreciated you helping me." 'what did you expect? you are the very few to understand us, not even the Princesses of Equestria can understand us." the voice said with sarcasm, 'as for that creature, we can't identify it,' then the image changed to where George was being bandaged, "I would heal it faster. But I don't have the fire of healing, only the fire of shadows and regular fire."  
>"Eh that's okay," George said to his friend, "as long as you can bandage it and keep it from getting worse, then I'm fine with the way it is." Shadow was thinking for a moment when he asked, "hey George, get some sleep. we'll be leaving in the morning." "you know I can't go to sleep when I'm wide awake, can you at least sing me one of your lullabies? I listen to you sing it to yourself at night while you cry. why is it that you cry?" Shadow sighed heavily, "its because at night I always think of my parents, they are still alive, I know it." a minute went by when Shadow started to sing to George in Dragontongue, "Fod hi los pruvos tiiraaz, unstiid dahmaan wo lokaal hi, waan hi fraan naalein frolok um hi ahrk hi wont kos naalein, nu es dii dovah ahrk laag vulon hond." when Shadow was finished he noticed that Georg was sound asleep. Shadow didn't dare to sleep for a dark specter was watching. Then all of a sudden the dark blur ran to attack George, "oh no you don't," Shadow said as he used his left arm to block the blur from attacking, but it resulted in shadow's arm being broken, "I won't let you hurt him, you here me? So, go, Away!" the last word came out deeper and Shadow used his right arm and threw a punch, unlike the left arm a loud solid whack sounded throwing the blur out into a distance, "that should keep you away," Shadow said in a normal voice.<p>

* * *

><p>The image faded away as Shadow started waking up from his deep meditation, "so is that what you wanted to see? I couldn't really see it since I had to meditate,"<br>"Yes Shadow, we saw the correct memory" Luna told him.  
>"We have known about this blur or specter for a while now" Celestia said, "though it is strange that he would be out this far away in Equestria." Shadow thought for a moment, "I know you are hiding something from me," "yes, we were thinking about hiring you to be a guard for us, but getting you to do it may be a problem." Luna told him. "then you don't know me at all," Shadow said with a laugh, "I'll gladly except your offer, but I'll leave tonight, and I'll get there in about two weeks if there are no delays." "then so be it, we'll let you come on your own terms." Celestia said smiling. and with that they left.<p>

'Your doing what now?" "I'll be going away George," Shadow sighed, goodbyes were hard, "don't worry, I'll always remember you." and with that Shadow flew off into the night leaving George who had a smile on his face, a smile of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>so that's the second chapter, I have another 10 to add on after this, Shadow looks like a dragon but has a black unicorn horn, and orange hair on his head.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 The Mysterious Helper Part One

**Chapter 2**

**The Mysterious Helper Part One**

"Well, it's been at least 4 days since I left," Shadow said to himself, "and still no sign of life anywhere except the occasional animal, and that cockatrice." Shadow felt himself shudder at the thought, even though he wasn't afraid of anything, a creature with the head of a chicken and a body of a serpent, "I'm glad I didn't look at its eyes, well wait, I think I did look at it I was using the shadows so its gaze wouldn't effect Me."

Shadow then came to a small village, "excuse me,"

Shadow looked toward his right and saw a dragon, he was about 6 feet tall, had blue fingerless gloves and a pair of blue pants on. It was not often you found a dragon with clothing on since no one was really ever able to wear clothes since their bodies were shaped different.

"Yes? What is it?" Shadow answered.

"Do you have a place, to stay? I can give some shelter and food if you want."

Shadow sighed, "I guess so."

The other dragon smiled, "then follow me, my house is this way."

Shadow knew the other dragon was good because he could see it in his eyes and those were extremely hard to change there appearance. He was led to a cave with a door attached to it, "this is my home." The dragon replied.

As they settled in Shadow spoke first, "my name is Black Shadow; you can just call me Shadow for short. May I ask for your name?"

The dragon just sighed, "hello Shadow nice to meet you, but I can't tell you my name, I would if I could, but I just can't."

"Why can't you tell me your name?" Shadow asked.

"Because," the dragon started, "well because, I have yet to find my name."

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow asked.

The dragon just sighed, "Well in my family we have to find our own names. So until I find out what my name is, I go by The Dragon Swordsmith."

Shadow thought for a moment, "how about I call you Swordsmith for now?"

"That's fine by me." The Swordsmith replied.

Shadow asked another question, "What exactly do you do?"

"Well, I make armor and weapons for Celestia's guards."

"WHAT?' Shadow exclaimed, "You make things for Celestia?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because about 5 days ago I got an offer to be a guard and she came to me personally, along with Luna." So Shadow told the Swordsmith all the events that started it all.

"Wow," The Swordsmith exclaimed, "that all happened and you were hired as a guard? How can anyone possibly do that?"

Shadow nodded, "yep, and I don't know how it happened, all I know is that at one point something in me took over to keep me safe."

Shadow then looked around, 'if I'm going to be a guard, I probably should have some weapons and armor.' He thought to himself. "Hey, Swordsmith I need to ask you something."

"Yes shadow, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to make armor and a sword fit for a dragon of my size."

The Swordsmith started to laugh, "Sure, not only do I make weapons and armor for Celestia, but I also make weapons and armor for those who really need it."

Then the Swordsmith took Shadow to his workshop. It was a big room with weapons scattered and armor scattered all over the floor.

"Sorry for the mess but I really don't have very much time to clean in here. I'm usually busy sleeping since I am usually up most of the time." The Swordsmith explained.

He started by showing Shadow the proper metals to use for certain pieces of the armor.

"Your tail armor should be in small sections so you can still move your tail and have it protected. Your helmet should be the same shape as your head and should be comfortable. So let's see how well you make your own armor, and then I will see what mistakes you made. Good luck!" the Swordsmith then sat down in a nearby chair.

Shadow chose a strong metal called Tungsten. He then pulled out a small leather book and flipped a few pages and read one of them. He smiled and then pulled out a few scales from his arm. He then started to craft the metal and before he put it into the water he carefully place a single scale on each peace.

**Well, this is half of it. the second half will come soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mysterious Helper Part Two

**The Mysterious Helper Part Two**

The sun started to set as Shadow finished the armor. The armor was as black as Shadows scales itself. Shadow then pulled the leather book out again and searched through it until he read a page and the shut it. He grabbed for a pair of tweezers and yanked out a tooth.

"Doesn't that hurt? I mean pulling out your teeth." The Swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "not really. Plus a new one will grow back within half a day."

Shadow then took another scale and then started to hammer the two objects together until a black sword was created.

"Why do you even add your scales to your sword as well as your armor?" the Swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "from what I can get from this old book, if you combine your scales with other objects their strength can increase." Shadow held up his sword and inspected it, "Not bad for a first try, now only one thing left to do."

"What needs to be done now?" the Swordsmith asked, "It looks done already."

Shadow smiled, "follow me and I'll show what is missing."

So the swordsmith followed Shadow out into the night. Shadow held up his sword high in the air. He started to say a chant, "oo zii do vulon, bodiir zey hin suleyk!" the sword started to glow black as power entered the sword. Shadow lowered the sword and then swung at a nearby tree. The swordsmith walked up to the tree and lightly tapped it. The tree then fell over and crashed to the ground.

"How did you do that?" the swordsmith asked.

"The powers of the night." Shadow answered.

Just then Shadow saw a blast of poison go straight toward him. He raised his sword to block it and a wall of shadows came out of the ground and blocked the poisons target. The wall disappeared and then shadow looked at his sword.

"What happened?" the swordsmith asked.

Shadow shrugged, "I don't really know. All I wanted to do was to block the attack when the wall came out of nowhere."

"What even attacked us?" the swordsmith asked.

"I don't know, I hope it's not who I think it is." Shadow said.

"Who?" the swordsmith asked.

Shadow shook his head, "don't worry about it. I'll tell you another time. Now let's go inside and get some rest."

As they went inside the swordsmith asked another question, "how did you know combining your scales with other objects made them stronger?"

"From an old journal I had." Shadow answered.

The next morning the swordsmith was woken up by a loud crash. He looked to where Shadow was sleeping and found the bed empty. 'Where could he be?' he thought to himself. He then heard a clanking sound and then followed it to his workshop.

Shadow put a sword into the water and it made a hiss sound. He looked back and saw the swordsmith, "oh, good morning swordsmith. I just fixed up your sword."

The swordsmith looked confused, "but I don't have a sword."

"You do now." Shadow said as he tossed the swordsmith his sword.

The swordsmith then noticed Shadow was putting on his armor.

"Are you leaving already?" the swordsmith asked.

"Yes, I must hurry. I never want to be late for a job." Shadow said with a laugh.

They said their goodbyes and then Shadow spread his wings and then launched into the sky.

"I've been worried about him." Luna said to her sister.

Celestia only smiled, "don't worry, he said he'll be here within 3 weeks my dear sister. And it has only been one week."

"Yes, I know. But I'm afraid something might happen to him." Luna said with a wooried look.

"Remember his memories, he was able to fend off a powerful creature as well as protect his friend." Celestia reminded her younger sister.

Luna looked out into the night, "Yes, but he's only 14 years old."


	5. Ch 5 The Sleeping Dust

**The Sleeping Dust**

Shadow awoke with a yawn. He had taken a small nap, "once I clear the Everfree forest, I will be at the castle." Shadow said to himself.

He stood up and adjusted his armor. He then put Blackest Night on his side which he made a sheath for made out of his own scales. He was walking for a few minutes when a small fairy flew in front of him,

"hmm, a sleep fairy. It is said that they can put you to sleep with a small pinch of their sleeping dust. Although the fairy race is hard to find these days." Shadow said to himself.

The fairy then sprinkled her fairy dust all over Shadow. He let out a big sneeze. His eyes then slowly closed and then he collapsed. The fairy went to his ear and whispered, "I have done what the great being asked me to do. I have put you in a deep sleep for 50 years. Now your cousin must do his job, for I must stay in hiding until the queen arrives." As she left, a black sphere surrounded Shadow encasing him for his slumber.

Luna happened to be returning from her nighttime fly about when she saw what happened to Shadow. She then flew as fast as she could back to Canterlot. When she reached the castle Celestia was waiting for her, '_this cannot be good_.' She thought to herself. Luna landed on the balcony and told her sister what had happened.

"I sense a great being working on this." Celestia said to Luna.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"What I mean is that someone wants this to happen. Something big is going to happen and the great being wants to have Shadow in a deep sleep so when he wakes up he will be ready to face whatever the troubles will be." Celestia explained to Luna.

"What about Shadow? Can we do anything? Can we bring him here?" Luna asked.

Celestia shook her head, "No, that sphere is a powerful one. It won't let anyone touch it. Not even magic can touch it. This leaves us with only one option, wait for the spell to wear off."

"How long will that take?" Luna asked.

Celestia sighed, "I don't know. It will probably last 50 years."

Celestia and Luna walked to the balcony and looked out to the rising sun, hoping that Shadow would be alright.

**Shadow's Mind**

Shadow looked around, he saw a vast desert. He then heard a deep voice, "Life shall fall. Deserts shall rise. This is the sign that the two worlds will be rejoined once again."

"Who are you? And what does that mean?" Shadow asked, but he got no answer. The desert disappeared and Shadow was left in a world of darkness.


End file.
